Waluigi's Bizarre Spring Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: You honestly cannot get more bizarre than this... when Waluigi is enjoying a nice spring day, a pesky bird comes and snatches his prey. Now Waluigi has to get it back, but he better sure to be ready and pack!


**Waluigi's Bizarre Spring Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Here's a quick story for the day folks. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Waluigi was eating a jelly sandwich one fine April day out in the green grassy meadows, all by himself as the clear blue sky overlooked the view. He munched down with delight as he licked the purple jelly on his lip, satisfied with his meal. He then pulled out another jelly-filled sandwich, when a red-crested Albatross snatched it from his hands. Waluigi, furious, gave chase towards the albatross, screaming as he grabbed several pebbles and chucked them at the bird. The albatross hissed as he tossed the sandwich up in the air and snatched it with its beak, gobbling the meal down. Waluigi's eyes turned bright red as he raged angrily, grabbing two large green leaves and using then to fly. Flapping towards the albatross, Waluigi swooped underneath the red-crested menace and looked up, to see the sharp talons close to his head. Growling, Waluigi punched the albatross in the stomach, and he then began to wrestle with it, heading down the steep hill below.

As the two crashed into the water, the albatross tried fleeing, but Waluigi held on tightly. Waluigi shouted in anger as he proceeded to kick the albatross from the back, dealing it with more pain than it could imagine. The albatross continued struggling, until finally, it gave out due to exhaustion, and collapsed on the river bed. Waluigi smirked, and he picked up the unconscious bird, heading back towards the eastern direction. Later, as the clear blue sky was filled with white puffy clouds, Waluigi was seen grilling the said albatross, making another sandwich as he chuckled.

Just as Waluigi turned around and bent down to get some sauce for his soon-to-be-ready meal, a shadow snatched the grilled albatross away. Waluigi, donning a purple apron and a purple chef's hat, turned around, much to his shock, to see that the shadow was a pesky red-colored Dino Wrench, who was bouncing away with the meal. Tossing his chef's hat on the ground and stomping on it, Waluigi pulled back his regular purple cap as he pounded his chest, roaring furiously, as he gave chase towards the Dino Wrench.

The Dino Wrench continued bouncing away, until it came towards a steep cliff. Gulping, it turned around, only to be tackled by Waluigi, who pushed aside the grilled albatross and proceeded to choke the Dino Wrench instead. The two enemies tumbled rather roughly down the cliff, with Waluigi retaining his powerful grip on the Dino Wrench's neck. As the two crashed down to the bottom, a huge quake occurred, causing several large boulders to tumble from the top.

Rubbing his head, Waluigi turned to his right, to see the Dino Wrench slowly slinking away. He gritted his teeth as he pounced on the Dino Wrench, holding onto its rear as a large tidal wave was incoming from the north. Both Waluigi and the Dino Wrench turned around, screaming as they were overtaken by the powerful tidal wave. Waluigi managed to come back on top, forgetting about the troublesome Dino Wrench as he tried swimming towards the south. No deal, as the current was too strong. This discouraged Waluigi, who tried even harder.

Suddenly, as he was going past the meadows that he was formerly resting on, he gained an idea. Seeing the beach in the distance, Waluigi tossed his apron off, revealing his regular dark purple overalls, as he then reached in his right back overalls pocket and pulled out his sexy whip, grabbing a nearby branch with it as he swung out of the fast sweeping current. Holding onto his whip as he climbed on top of the limp branch, he rubbed his forehead and sighed of relief as he took the moment to get a breather. Panting, Waluigi closed his eyes, when the branch suddenly broke, causing Waluigi to fall right in the stream again!

Waluigi screamed as he plummeted under the fast moving cold water, opening his eyes as the water gushed through them with no restrictions. Waluigi turned around, only to be knocked out of the water by a shark, which was making its way towards the beach. Waluigi crashed into the rock formation on the right, moaning in pain as he fell into the river again. His face planted underneath the ground within the water, Waluigi pulled out, his rage returning, as he proceeded to swim right after the shark. However, a huge load of white-bellied blue-colored sharks were making their way towards the beach as well, causing Waluigi to get lost within a sea of the carnivorous fish. Waluigi grabbed one of the sharks and began spinning it around, tossing it at a few sharks, knocking them down onto the ground. Waluigi then held on to a speeding light shark, using his whip to whip away the other sharks that attempted to bite off his long, lanky limbs. Waluigi turned around to face forward, the beach straight ahead as the sharks began jumping out of the river, over the shore, and directly into the salty ocean.

Waluigi cringed as he accidentally swallowed the salty sea, his body tingling from the reaction. However, the sharks that were already within the ocean all eyed Waluigi, their sharp teeth revealing themselves as they licked their fishy lips. Waluigi gulped nervously as the shark he was holding onto began to move violently, scrapping Waluigi onto the rock formations that were under the sea. Waluigi resisted as much pain as he could, his red blood pouring out of his body as the rocks scrapped with his back and legs. The sharks all smelled in the blood, and directly went after Waluigi. Waluigi, still holding on tightly to the small quick shark, quickly got a grand idea. Pulling out a small-sized blue berry, he ate it up as he then pulled the fin of the shark back, causing the carnivorous fish to stop in its tracks. The other sharks, of which there were at least seventy of them counting, all started crunching their teeth together, as Waluigi turned around and began firing bolts of purple electricity. The sharks were wounded and paralyzed, causing them to plop right into the underwater sand, as Waluigi, laughing with his ingenious plan, continued zapping the fishy foes away. The small shark that Waluigi was on felt ticklish from the reaction that Waluigi was doing, and in turn, accidentally smashed Waluigi away with its tail fin.

Waluigi screamed as he crashed into a rock formation, causing the said formation to crack and break as the ground began shaking. A hole within the sand opened up, and it formed a vortex that began sucking in the water. The sharks that were still conscious quickly fled as the unconscious, paralyzed sharks were sucked right in, not to be seen again. Waluigi quickly swam as fast as he could, but he ended up being sucked directly into the vortex as well, screaming for help as his sand sunk in, the hole getting bigger and deadlier.

Waluigi opened his eyes. He rubbed them as he got up, taking a good look around him. There was absolutely nothing surrounding him – he was in complete pitch black. His jaw dropped in disbelief, Waluigi stumbled upon hours upon hours, of which dwelled into weeks, of which in turn became months, until finally, after 3 years of searching within the absolutely pitch black abyss, Waluigi found only one thing that was there, a bright, golden book. Running towards it, Waluigi held the book and opened it, the bright light engulfing everything around him.

Waluigi moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Seeing a beautiful yellow-pink butterfly on his right hand, he gently pushed it away as he stood up. He was in the exact same meadow that he previously was in. Scratching his head, Waluigi turned around and looked down, rubbing his chin curiously as he picked up the golden book. Tapping it twice, he shrugged as he placed the book away in his left front overalls pocket, whistling merrily to himself as he headed uphill in the green grassy meadow, the clear blue sky once again illuminating the spring breeze. Waluigi felt confident, and he felt proud to be where he was; even if it did not make any sense one bit.

**

* * *

**

**THE END**


End file.
